


Just a bit tipsy.

by tommyinnit



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: First work on ao3, M/M, Please be nice, alcohol too btw, help me, is this fluff??, simp simps for egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnit/pseuds/tommyinnit
Summary: Byakuya drinks a bit more than he should.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Just a bit tipsy.

Byakuya had never been good with alcohol.

It was an established fact that Byakuya never found any reason to voice out, mostly it being a rather humiliating fact than not being presented the opportunity to do so (which he fortunately did not ever have the displeasure of owning), so it stayed in his busy brain. He had no time for the pernicious potation, having paramount matters to tend to - the throne that awaits for him at the top won’t just be served to him on a silver platter and the Ultimate heir was cognizant of this truth.

Though now, with his classmate nervously offering him a sip of a cocktail with those damned adorable green eyes of his, Byakuya was having a hard time to decline such an offer.

It’s a surprise he’d even step foot into anywhere too crowded, let alone a party, yet present among the cacophonous cries of intoxicated children and the strident electro-pop blasting from their still functional speakers that Byakuya would derive euphoric pleasure from dumping into an ocean. The entire room was a nauseating mess - strobe lights that flickered from an eye burning pink to piss yellow, drunken lots conversing using everything but their inside voice, and the sweaty party attendees that brushed by the Heir. Byakuya swore on his family’s honour that he’d never be seen in these drunken mosh pits ever again.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Byakuya acquiesced in his offer, his eyes squinted as he inspected the drink like a cop studying a suspected criminal’s belongings for any weapons. Pressured from how long he’s taken to inspect the glass and it’s content and the keen eyes of his classmates, Byakuya inhaled the entirety of the drink, earning his classmate’s rambunctious cheers and a rather burnt throat. How does one tolerate this lukewarm disaster on a regular basis?

“Jeez! You didn’t tell me you could actually drink..” The Ultimate Lucky student placed a hand over his gaping mouth, eyes sparkling in admiration. “That’s impressive!”

Though Byakuya couldn’t comprehend the brunette’s peculiar admiration for being able to tolerate such acrid beverages, he reveled in Naegi’s earnest accolade. He must confess, Naegi’s praise was parallel to angels singing, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to hear it once more.

“You are not entitled to know anything about me but I understand your eagerness to.” Byakuya folded his hands, his lips curling into a smirk. “Most commoners don’t have the privilege knowing anything of me, but tonight, you’re an exception.”

Naegi stared at him with curiosity previously unknown, his infectiously saccharine smile and his welcoming aura warming up Byakuya’s cold heart. “Oh?”

“Consider it a gift, peasant.” 

Even with the impertinence that laced his words, Naegi’s petite smile never once left his lips and he hummed a soft, “Thank you.”  
With the same smile that Byakuya couldn’t help but adore, the Ultimate Lucky student wily used it against him, and quite effectively too. No coy vixen that Byakuya has ever had the displeasure of dealing with could replicate the sheer irresistibility of the brunette as he adoringly stared into the Heir’s eyes with those bright verdant eyes of his that just inexplicably drew the Heir in, a simple request leaving those pretty lips of his, “Would you like another shot?”

If this is the game Naegi’s playing, Byakuya supposes losing would be par for the course. Succumbing to the shorter’s request, he feigned vexation and mumbled a defeated, “I suppose I could do with one more, but this will be the last.”

Naegi seemed pleased with the outcome, jubilantly humming along with the sickening music echoing through the room, though his rendition making the song more pleasant on the ears than whatever that excuse of a singer could manage. With a casual wave that suggested his familiarity with this scene, he requested for another one of those cocktails and Byakuya could feel his stomach sink. He was already starting to feel the effects of the liquor, and more wasn’t going to help.

“Here’s your glass, Togami.”

His fingers curled itself around the uncomfortably warm glass of the shot glass, hesitant to put the liquor anywhere close to his lips. “Time to get this over with.”

The Ultimate Lucky student’s voice was warm with concern. “You don’t have to drink it, ya know-”

And interrupting him was Byakuya inhaling the liquor and the loud clink of the glass slammed down on the countertop, regret and pain burning his throat. Even if the Heir would love to follow the shorter’s advice, he didn’t want to be perceived by the huggable boy as a mere coward, afraid of some liquid in a glass.

Following his acts, his face felt fuzzier than it did before, and he could feel his rationality gradually slip through the gaps of his little grey matter. Feigning dispassion, he placed his folded arms onto the countertop, tensing the muscles in his body to suppress any slight shivers or stagger. Any signs of weakness will be preyed on by anyone and being drugged in this hell hole is not something Byakuya would love to have the pleasure of experiencing

“Naegi.” Byakuya barked, commanding total attention from the smaller.

“Err.. Yeah?”

“Accompany me to my house.”

The brunette seemed to be taken aback by his demands, his fingers covering his gaping mouth as a tint of carmine dusted across his winsome face. Was it too much to be demanding out of such a commoner? Surely escorting someone to any destination shouldn’t be news to the adorable man. His request seemed reasonable to Byakuya, intoxicated Byakuya anyways.

“Do you have no desire to?”

“I-I do..” The shorter stumbled on his words, still stunned by Byakuya’s request. “I just never thought this was what you meant by getting to know you better-”

Having zoned out after the brunette’s affirmation, the Heir kicked back his seat. “-Great. Follow me.”

“Are you serious about this-”

“-I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t mean it.” It was a mere truth - no Togami would participate in meaningless and negligible activities if it didn’t benefit them. “Stop wasting my time before I call it off.”

“O-Oh.”

Just then, a realisation hit the Heir like a car - _what if_ Naegi can’t keep up with Byakuya’s normal walking speed?

Sober Naegi has proven that hypothesis false as he vividly recalls the Ultimate Lucky student presenting such capabilities to him by walking beside him in the hallways, but what about tonight? What if the adorable boy was maimed solely because Byakuya was too far for him to swoop in and shield him from any barbarian’s brutal fists? What if Byakuya’s gained an obscene amount of distance that Makoto couldn’t catch up with him, leading the shorter to deviate from the Heir’s intended path and lose his way? Byakuya couldn’t even fathom anything of such malice aimed at the little cinnamon roll.

And his dependable and shrewd brain concocted one of it’s many brilliant plans.

 _What if_ he just.. carries him there, _bridal style?_

There was no protest against taking this course of action, hell, Byakuya was hell-bent it was the only option he could take. He thanked his intellect and wisdom for such an ingenious plan, one that only it could come up with in his times of need.

With a devilish twinkle in his azure eyes, the taller commanded, “Actually, stand there.”

“Sure..?”

With a methodical and ginger approach, he’d successfully carried out his plan, now in his hands an adorable boy, face flushed red as his tongue twisted into knots as he tried to voice out a protest, and the queer stares from party attendees like they’ve never laid eyes upon someone being carried. To be fair, they must all be bitter that he’s swooped up such a delightful decadence and planned to waltz away with it - the Heir would be too if faced with this predicament, but it should go unsaid that the best only gets the best, no?

Letting a bit more sincerity taint his usual stoic and impunent tone, the Heir whispered a silent, “You’ll be safe in my arms.”, half hoping it fell on deaf ears. Even if it was truly a sentiment that Byakuya had encapsulated, he felt it to be too soon for him to confess to having.

As god’s way to spite him, the brunette straddled in the Heir’s arms wasn’t as deaf as Byakuya had hoped he’d be, yet contrary to what Byakuya had anticipated, Naegi responded with a quick nod which reassured the blond in his extemporaneous words. If the Ultimate Lucky student felt it to be mutual, he must be doing something right.

Indulging himself in the unfamiliar sappiness that inhabited his heart, Byakuya sped up his pace and marched out the door, stumbling through the gaggle of party goers with caution unrivalled by any inebriated fool so as to not put Naegi in harm’s way. Their curious eyes following his every move were synonymous with the paparazzi, and Byakuya grew rather sick of it. Shouldn’t they be injecting hard drugs into their bloodstream instead of sticking their noses in other people’s businesses? Scum of the earth if you’d ask him.

Those puppy eyes of Naegi’s allayed his anger, prompting his insides to twist into knots like some love-ridden highschool girl, which he both detested and enjoyed. He liked the thrill of the unfamiliar emotions, it’s perplexity and lack of clear comprehension to the Heir like a puzzle he can’t seem to find the solution to, but his pride couldn’t accept the nauseating ‘butterflies in ones stomach’. It was too immature and jejune for someone as dark and brooding as him.

Byakuya barked a stern,“Stay here. I need to call my chauffeur.”

To which Naegi responded with a nervous, “Then can you let me down?”

“No.”

“It’s kinda embarrassing-”

“Denied.”

“Isn’t this just kinda..” Naegi scratched the bottom of his chin, an avarice of his eyes unsettling the Heir. “.. weird? It’s too-”

A soft giggle slipped through his crumbling apathetic mask. “Every move I take is not without consideration.”

“Look, you can hold my hand if you want to.”

As the opportunistic businessman he is, Byakuya snagged the deal as soon as it presented itself on the table. “If you insist.”

Though not without reluctance, he warily let the boy free from his arms and back onto the ground once more, eyes vigilantly surveying the area for any potential threats or risks. Byakuya felt his paranoia to be justified, seeing as any coy vixen might lead the brunette astray, or some perverted delinquents might derive some sickening pleasure by maiming vulnerable idiots like Naegi. As the agreement states, Byakuya’s empty hand was to be held by the man by his side, and a Togami never goes back on their words.


End file.
